Her secret
by MissTwilightDucky
Summary: There was nothing left for Christina Spencer but everyone is buzzing. A muggle-born in Slytherin? A talented witch? and why does she fear Tom Riddle more than the others? will her wounds ever heal? all she needs is love. Maybe Tom Riddle can help.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her Secret… 

Christina Spencer's first day in another decade was full of surprises. Not at all, she learned everything there is to know about the past and again she was trap in a time of war.

And again, she was back to her real home. Hogwarts. In 1944, that is.

Her first day in one of the most prestigious school in the universe was a bore.

What's the point anyway? Why was she here? Why did they send her here for?

The day started in a special sorting for Christina, when she was called up to be sorted. Christina wasn't as nervous as she was when she had her first sorted when she was younger.

She didn't care at all, not even with hundreds on eyes staring at her. Including a pair of gray eyes that she wanted to avoid for how long she can.

She didn't have anything to care about anymore, nothing but survival. And avoiding the future Dark Lord would be best.

She felt betrayed. Her friends and Dumbledore told her they had no further option and has no other idea on how to help all muggle-born, what is safe about being in the same place, breathing in the same air with the enemy? Is this even for safety? "Slytherin!"

Christina froze in place, no one was cheering, and everyone was shocked. How did a muggle born end up in that house? How did she end up in the house she despised? Why?

She composed herself and she graceful sat on the far end of the Slytherin table. With everyone shooting daggers at her, including Tom Riddle.

She ignored everyone. As soon as the feast started, she ate and ate.

Hidden inside her robe, is a diary.

The diary of Hermione Jane Granger….


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Quite a short chapter. Caution: Grammar mistakes and minor spelling mistakes. Please review! _

Hermione signed in relief, her back against the cold wall. The Room of Requirement was a huge relief for her, a place where she can get away from her cruel housemates. It wasn't like she ask for this to happen. Slytherin was the last place she wanted to be in but she had to think logically about her advantages in her house. First, she's got many expeirence with dark wizards. Second, she can get as much information as she can that might help turn the future war into a different course. Third, she can learn as much from Tom Riddle.

She cringled, no. She does not want to have anything to do with Tom Riddle. She can't change the future, she's not allowed to. Messing with the past was not an option, you can't change the future. Unless...you're Hermione Granger.

Hermione laughed coldly, "Can I? No, don't think so foolishly, Hermione! You can't change the future. Bad things happen to anyone who does!"

It was worth a shot, right? she has nothing to loose. She was practically abondoned into a different time! and the irony of it was that she was sent to the past to get away from Voldemort but she's practically living at the same house of the younger version of him. She's more in a lot of danger here, she knew he hated muggleborns, AND Hermione knew he wouldnt/wasn't happy about having a muggleborn in his house.

"Well, just so you know, I'm not very enthusiastic about it myself!" She cried. She was going mad! talking to herself!

"Alright, I need to rest. To calm down." She said.

Suddenly, a long, wide couch appeared in the middle of the room with a long, pale, blanket was placed on the center of the couch. Hermione approached the couch and she laid on the couch before spreading the blanket around her. The fireplace lit up and the whole room didn't feel as cold as it looked. Hermione felt her eyes dropping, and she fell into a deep sleep.

_There a boy sititng in a couch with Gryfinddor colors. His back was hunched and his back was turned from her. Hermione moved closer to him breathing heavily. "Harry?" she whispered. _

_He didn't hear her, like she was never there. _

_Harry wore his torned school robes with the Gryffindor house insignia. His round glasses had a crack on one of the side and she wanted desperately to repair it like she use to do before. His eyes were on the fireplace and he had a pained expression on his face. _

_Her poor bestfriend, she wanted ever so to comfort him, and to tell them everything will be okay. _

_Hermione looked around. Yes, it was the Gryffindor common room but it was different. Everything looked darker, older, empty.... exactly like the Slytherin dungeon._

_Is this what's happening in the future, right now?_

_"Harry, can you hear me?" He didnt reply. "Can you even see me?" She shut her eyes close for a second to fight back the tears that was coming out. _

_Harry's eyes flickered to her. His emerald green eyes grew wide and he didn't seem to believe. Didn't think it was possible. _

_"Her-Hermione?" Harry stuttered. He still couldnt believe it, he wasn't trusting his eyes. _

_Hermione nodded, "Yes, Harry, it's me." _

_"You're...a ghost!" He cried pointing at her. _

_"What? Harry, please you're scaring me!" She cried. She fell on her knees and she moved closer to him. _

_"I could see right through you, Mione!" Harry cried in shock. _

_"This is a dream, isn't it?" Hermione said. "This can't be real, it's crazy but I can feel you. I can feel how the warmth is trying to fight the coldness. But, we live in a world full of magic. I guess anything is possible."  
_

_"You're not suppose to be here. Dumbledore sent you back! To the founders time!" Harry cried. Hermione frowned, "Founders time?" _

_"Just a day ago! remember? to protect you!" Harry said._

_"Yes, of course, I remember. But he did not send me to the four founders time! no!" She said. "He sent me to Tom Riddle's youth! Oh, Harry! I'm trying to puzzle everything out!" _

_"That's impossible! Dumbledore never make mistakes. Hermione, don't ever get involve with Riddle. Whatever you do, don't let you're paths meet." _

_"Why did Dumbledore send me here? To protect me? I was the only one he sent back to the future. There are millions of muggle-borns around the world, and muggles! Voldemort hates muggles! So, why of all muggles and muggleborns, am I the only sent back to the past?" _

_"Dumbledore didn't want you to worry, Mione. But he told me Voldemort was looking for you!" _

_"Me? I've never even seen him close up for crying out loud!" _

_"Keep it that way!" _

_"Why can I see you?" Hermione thought aloud. "It's possible that my soul can come back to the future while I sleep... That's a possible theory." _

_"Hermione!" _

_"So many questions, Harry. So many."  
_

_"Hermione!" _

_"I'm just a girl! I'm just a..." _

"Mudblood?" A silky, cold, voice intruded. Hermione eyes opened. She slowly looked up, and found a pair of cold, empty, grey eyes glaring at her. It was Riddle. Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The future Dark lord.

She felt sweat coming down from her forehead but she didn't want to show any fear. She failed of course.

He was too intimidating. He was the reason why her life was full of darkness. She didn't want anything to do with him. _Just follow him, listen to him, and ignore him_. That's the smart thing to do, show him that you're not really a threat. _Make sure he doesn't get into your mind. He's smart. He knows a lot of things. Use occlumency. _

Tom Riddle's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here, Spencer?" he spitted out.

Too late now. There paths have met. And there's no way of telling what's going to happen next.

^^^ End of Chapter One. Dont forget to review^^^


End file.
